Vie à Deux
by Momiji-sama
Summary: série de drabbles sur la vie de couple de John et Sherlock...
1. Contact

Bonjour bonsoiir !

Ahah cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un OS, mais un drabble ! Enfin une série de drabbles, qui viendront avec l'inspiration (c'est à dire complètement par hasard). La longueur aussi sera au hasard (vous remarquerez que ce premier est trèèèèèès court, désolée :') ).

Il n'y a pas de thème particulier, à part la vie de couple de John et Sherlock... et j'ai mis rating T au cas où, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai écrire par la suite :')

* * *

Sherlock dormait. Enfin, essayait. Car il était la proie d'un cauchemars très peu agréable (comme tous les cauchemars) qui consistait à lui, seul dans une immensité noire et glaciale. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes réelles, mais dans sa tête ce paysage durait déjà depuis une éternité. Et malgré ses cris personne ne venait l'aider. Il était aveugle et frigorifié, et commençait même à avoir peur. La logique pouvant le rassurer n'existait pas là où il se trouvait.

Dans son lit, son corps remuait doucement, muet. Il roulait d'avant en arrière, comme instinctivement à la recherche d'aide, de chaleur. Celle-ci le trouva avant qu'il n'ai pu la trouver, par un contact chaud et vivant contre son dos. Le froid disparut immédiatement. Était-ce une main, un ventre, un dos ? Peu importait, car maintenant il n'était plus seul. John était avec lui.

* * *

C'est encore plus court que ce que je pensais. Ahah :'D

Mais j'ai déjà un autre drabble d'avance, je le poste ce soir pour que vous ayez un peu plus de lecture. x)

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, bisous !


	2. À la plage

Voilà le deuxième drabble !

Non, je n'ai pas du tout été inspiré en m'ennuyant à la plage cet après-midi, non pas du tout.

Et non, je ne vais pas me promener à la plage en plein mois de décembre voyons, vous divaguez.

Bref.

T'as vue Amako, j'ai changé les tirets ! :D

Mais c'est trop bizarre, m'vais retourner aux anciens je crois.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

-John, que fais-on ici ?

-On prend l'air, Sherlock.

-À des kilomètres de Londres ?

-J'avais envie d'aller à la plage !

-En plein mois de décembre.

-Y'a pas de saison pour la plage.

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte dans le sable, longeant l'eau.

-C'est ennuyant, John.

-Tais-toi idiot, et profite.

-J'ai du sable dans mes chaussures.

John retint un gloussement.

-Depuis quand est-ce que je sors avec un gamin de 8 ans ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es _fiancé_ à un gamin de 8 ans.

Le blond sourit et embrassa son fiancé.

-Le plus beau gamin de 8 ans du monde entier.

-Ça fait un peu pédophile.

-Tu n'as qu'à te comporter en adulte !

-La dernière personne m'ayant dit ça est Mycroft, et il te comptait dans le lot.

-Tais-toi idiot t'ai-je dis. Ou je rentre seul à Londres et tu passeras la nuit dans le sable !

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Un peu que j'oserais !

-Et c'est moi le gamin de 8 ans...

* * *

Comment ça c'est trop court aussi ? Bah écoutez la seule chose qui me reste à faire c'est espérer pouvoir en écrire plein d'autres pour satisfaire votre appétit de lecteur !

Merci d'avoir lu, bisous ! ;)

(P-S : on m'a demandé d'écrire une suite à La Liste, vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? )


	3. Ronflements

Hello !

Et oui, déjà un nouveau drabble, je l'ai écris ce matin. :')

Rien à dire dessus, à pars que oui c'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque truc que je poste xD

En fait mon esprit est étrange, donc tout ce qui sort de mon esprit est étrange, ça explique tout ! 8D

Voili voilou bonne lecture !

* * *

John ronflait. Oui oui, John Watson, ce John. Non cela ne casse pas le mythe, après tout John est humain. Et ronfle.

C'était la dernière découverte de Sherlock. Depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Sherlock avait remarqué les ronflements aléatoires de son compagnon, et on ne pouvais pas dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Car Sherlock, même s'il savait ce qu'était un ronflement, n'avait jamais dormit avec un vrai ronfleur et le concert de mini-tracteur n'était pas la meilleure berceuse pour s'endormir. Alors ces derniers jours il avait fait des recherches sur internet : boucher le nez de John n'était pas très efficace, à pars pour faire redoubler les ronflements. Siffler ou taper dans ses mains ne servait à rien. Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire.

_John ? John !

Le pauvre blond se réveilla en panique, croyant à une attaque.

_Calme toi, tout va bien. Tu ronfles.

John resta muet de surprise quelques secondes, avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur son oreiller. Puis il attrapa sa boîte de mouchoir sur sa table de nuit et se moucha tant qu'il put, avant de se réinstaller confortablement pour dormir en embrassant son amant sur le front.

_Je suis désolée, Sherlock. Essaye quand même de dormir.

_Hm...

Bien évidement se moucher ne fonctionna pas, et le ronflement reprit rapidement. Sherlock décida d'abandonner pour ce soir. Il n'était pas très fatigué de toute manière. Et puis il avait de quoi s'occuper toute la nuit : admirer son amant dormir était une chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais, même avec ses ronflements disgracieux.

* * *

Hehehehe x)

Et vous avez échappé de peu à un SHERLOCK ronflant alors vous plaignez pas, j'aurai pu encore plus casser le mythe. B)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, bisous :)


	4. Marché de Noël

Bonsoiiiir joyeux Noël ! :D

Hehe vous savez quoi c'est même pas fait exprès que ce drabble ai un rapport avec Noël.

Et j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois mes drabbles font scène au lit/scène dehors/scène au lit/scène dehors/scène au lit etc ! C'est pas fais exprès non plus. Like a boss. xD

Brefeuh. Ah oui je voulais aussi m'excuser pour le "Je suis désolée" de John dans le dernier drabble. L'habitude de mettre au féminin désolée. x.x

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmène toujours dans ce genre d'endroit farfelu ?

_Le marché de Noël, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas «farfelu».

_Mais la semaine dernière l-

_La plage. Ce n'est pas farfelu non plus !

_En plein mois de décembre et quand on habite à des kilomètres ? Je pense que si.

_Bon. Ok pour la plage. Mais pas le marché de Noël !

_Les marchés de Noël sont plein de charlatans et de gamins bruyants. L'horreur.

_On dois trouver un cadeau pour Mrs Hudson.

_Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui offrir un nouveau service à thé acheté dans un magasin ordinaire ?

_Parce que ça enlève de la magie de Noël !

_Tu préfère une guirlande « faite main » à 30£ qui ne tiendra pas deux mois ?

_Tu exagères.

_Jamais. Je suis toujours le même, John. Mes observations et déductions n'ont pas changées.

_... Moui bon d'accord. Tu as peut-être raison.

_Sans aucun doute. On rentre à la maison donc ?

_Oui ! Mais laisse-moi au moins acheter une pomme d'amour, s'il-te-plait...

* * *

Voilààà !

J'en connais qui n'aime pas les dialogues (non non ne te sens pas visée ma chérie), mais moi j'adore, et écrire ces petits dialogues entre Sherlock et John est un vrai plaisir :D

Je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon à tous, n'hésitez pas à bien vous remplir la panse et j'espère que vous aurez plein de super cadeaux !


	5. Pyjama

Bonjouuur ! :D

Ça y est, les cadeaux son ouvert et il ne reste plus rien de la bûche et des chocolats.

Un petit drabble pour vous consoler peut-être ?

Allusion sexuel dans celui-ci attention.

* * *

_John où est mon pyjama ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, tout occupé à défaire sa ceinture.

_John je te parle.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu portes encore un pyjama.

_Je refuse de débattre une nouvelle fois sur mon pyjama. Où l'as-tu mis ?

_Un adulte de 37 ans ne porte pas de pyjama. Il dort en caleçon, avec un t-shirt à la limite !

_J'aime dormir en pyjama ok ? C'est doux et ça tient chaud, et je me sens trop exposé quand je suis en caleçon je n'aime pas ça !

John sourit d'un air coquin et attrapa son amant de dos par les hanches.

_Trop exposé à moi ?

Sherlock rougit mais se laissa faire, penchant même la tête en arrière pour la poser sur celle du blond.

_Hm... où l'as-tu mis ?

John posa quelques baisers dans le cou de Sherlock avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

_Je n'y ai pas touché...

_Menteur.

Le docteur pressa un peu plus leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre.

_Et si je te disais que tu n'en auras pas besoin ce soir ?

Sherlock frissonna de plaisir et attrapa son amant par le bras pour le jeter sur le lit, avant de le rejoindre le même sourire coquin de John aux lèvres.

_À voir...

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plus, à la prochaine !


End file.
